herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiara
Tiara is a one of the main heroines in Fairy Fencer F. Tiara is a Fencer with the blood of the evil god inside of her. She accompanies Fang on the journey to unseal the goddess. Appearance Tiara is a fair-skinned teenage girl with pink eyes and long, flowing white hair worn with a black frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit. Her outfit consists of a short black and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with black shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are white, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a black ribbon with a pink gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle. In Advent Dark Force. Tiara wearing same dress from previous dress. However, it was recolored into blue and white. Personality A Fencer and the lead heroine of this story, Tiara is refined, sensitive and serious to a fault. At the beginning she treats everyone but Sherman as inferiors although this attitude gradually changes. Unknown to everyone including herself, Tiara has a few masochistic tendencies. When subjected to Fang's verbal abuse, she gleefully mumbles, "This is...rather new...", and feels aroused whenever Fang speaks that way. She is outright terrifying when she's angry and even gets stronger when hurt, shown by having her SP regenerate whenever she takes damage. Story After Fang travels to the Sol Plains to retrieve the Fury found there, she offers Fang paralytic tea and leaves with the Fury after giving him the antidote. Moments later, she is attacked by a another Fencer but after Fang chases her down, she makes the Fencer fight Fang. Afterwards she convinces Fang into following her to Sunflower Inn by saying they have a "5-star chef". In their room Tiara shows Fang Qui's ability of taking them to the sealed bodies of the Goddess and the Vile God and together they remove the first sword from the Goddess. Next they set for the Yatagan Lava Flows. In the Vile God path, when Sherman tries to persuade Fang to join his side, Harley uses her new invention to capture Tiara, where after she is offered and consumed by the Vile God. In order to save her, Fang and the others find and combine 3 special objects to create the Faith Drop Neo, which they use to jump safely into the Vile God's body. While searching for Tiara, Fang badmouths Tiara for making them go out of their way to save her, when suddenly, the insides of the Vile God begin to shake. Harley figures out that the tremors are signs that Tiara is still alive, seeing how every time Fang insults her, the Vile God reacts, signalling that her consciousness still has yet to be consumed by the Vile God. The gang finds Tiara, but her body is trapped, and forcing her out might risk her lower half to come off. Before they could pull her out however, a Vile God's cell appears to protect Tiara, prompting a battle with the group. After defeating the cell, the gang pulls her out. Relieved that she is still alive and intact, Harley uses the Faith Drop Neo once more to teleport the group back to the inn. Tiara finally wakes up, and regains her memories of the previous timeline. Soon, word has gone round that the Vile God has begun to move. Tiara wants to help defeat the Vile God, but Sherman tells her if she were to get captured, they won't be able to save her again. Fang tells Sherman she can handle things on her own since she's a fencer and she won't take no as an answer. After the final battle against the Vile God, Tiara becomes a caretaker at an orphanage after Dorfa collapsed, as a way to atone for being a Vile God descendant. Trivia *Tiara's appearance is very similar to Nepgear and Tekken(DLC) from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Though this is likely because the character artist for the Neptunia series and Fairy Fencer F series are the same. *Tiara's AoE (Area of Effect) Heal spells such as Cure-All, Ultra Cure-All, and Full Cure-All also affect enemies and will heal them if they are not undead. External links * * Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Satan Category:Book Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Chaste Category:Chaotic Good